hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5 (2011)
"Episode 5" redirects here. For other uses, see Episode 5 (disambiguation). Hisoka × Is × Sneaky ( ヒソカ×ハ×ヒソカ Hisoka × Wa × Hisoka ) is the 5th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 anime. It first aired on October 30th, 2011. Overview The marathon through the wetlands starts, with Leorio and Kurapika getting separated from Gon and Killua. In the fog, many applicants try to take down Hisoka. Synopsis As the applicants run through the foggy swamp, Killua urges Gon for them to run ahead. Gon agrees so they can follow the examiner closely. Killua is more concerned with distancing themselves from Hisoka for he senses his bloodlust, saying that he can smell it in the air. Gon takes it literally and smells the air, before saying that Hisoka does not smell. Gon then yells at Kurapika and Leorio that they should move up, to which he receives a reprimand from Killua. Kurapika shouts back that they need not worry about them. Killua and Gon runs ahead. Kurapika and Leorio witness many of the applicants ambushed by several of the creatures. They also encounter Noggin' Luggin' Tortoises, large turtle-dinosaur hybrid creatures with strawberries as bait. Gon and Killua are also captured by a large Frog-in-Waiting, who stays underground and swallows anyone who steps upon the piece of ground that sits upon its open mouth. The frog them spits them out, for they spill inside the frog the spiked drinks Tonpa gave them. Gon expresses worry for Kurapika and Leorio. Killua tells him to stop worrying and move on. Kurapika and Leorio have lose sight of the front runners, then they run into some applicants surrounding Hisoka and telling them to discontinue taking the exam for he is too dangerous to become one. They want Hisoka to stop taking the the exam to the point of disqualifying themselves. Hisoka muses that they want to play examiner, and proses that he plays examiner to see if they are worthy of becoming hunters. Hisoka then promptly finishes nearly all of them with a circular sweep of his card. Then he hurls killer cards onto the leader and turns his attention to Kurapika and Leorio. Meanwhile, Gon notices that the two are still nowhere near and leaves Killua to search for them. Kurapika and Leorio choose to escape by runnig in opposite directions. Leorio later turns back to face Hisoka, for he cannot stand to run away after witnessing such cruelty. Leorio attacks him, but Hisoka disappears in a whiff of smoke. Hisoka is about to reach Leorio when he is hit by Gon's rod. As Hisoka walks towards Gon, Leorio tries to attack him but is knocked unconscious with an uppercut. Gon defends himself while maintaining distance. He cannot attack Hisoka head-on so he uses a trick to distract him. Unfortunately, it is Hisoka who surprises him by reaching to him from the back. Hisoka holds him up by the neck and enjoys Gon's pained face. He lets go of Gon when the latter nearly passes out. Hisoka tells him not to fear for he wil not kill his friend, and cites that both Gon and Leorio are worthy of continuing the examination, and offers to bring the unconscious Leorio to the next examination site after receiving a call from somebody. Hisoka leaves, carrying Leorio on his shoulder, and Kurapika approaches Gon. Gon and Kurapika follow Leorio's scent for them to reach the next site. They discuss about what has just transpired among them and Hisoka: Hisoka playing examiner and "passing" Gon and Leorio, and Gon hitting Hisoka by surprise. Kurapika thinks that Hisoka seeks people strong enough to be a challenge to him, and sees Gon as one of them. Gon admits to Kurapika that it is his first time to feel such fear, but it has made him also excited. Meanwhile, there are only 148 applicants left. Characters In Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences *Cherry did not run away with Kurapika and Leorio as in the manga. *Hisoka finished off the martial artists in one hit. *The Claymore mushrooms did not explode. *The Frog-In-Waiting didn't swallow Killua and Gon in the manga. *Kurapika and Leorio did not fight the Noggin Loggin Tortoise. Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episode lists